User talk:Godliest/Fleshy Boxway
FIRST --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:02, 27 April 2008 (EDT) So, how do you kill the opponents? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:02, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah...where do the corpses come from? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:03, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::BRing to death would take too long... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:04, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::The aura of the lich guy sacrifices himself to death and the others raise minions. This is quite easy to do before the game starts. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:05, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::AotL cuts sacs too. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:06, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::So you have one corpse...wow. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:06, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Two of your necs have dark bond without having any minions, why? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:07, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC) AoTL should have BiP for faster sacks, but it still sucks because your only hard res is DPS. ~ [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 07:08, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Closest minion, not under your control. You don't use AotL when you're going to sacrifice yourself to death. You rez the guy again with FoMF. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:09, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :your minion I don't think that's just any minion. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:09, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::actually it says your closest minion... (EC) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:10, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::Works on your minions only, not allied minions. - My bad. Also I'll maby ad BiP. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:11, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I herd relics wur gud. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:12, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't really see how this build works... I mean.. what's the point? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:12, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Raise minions and bomb them, pressure with Signet of Suffering as there will be corpses everywhere. Win. Also Make Haste. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:13, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Spreading poison and desease from golems while spamming the signet. (EC) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:13, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also the golems attack so they add quite some pressure too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:14, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I thought they die but whatever, also, i herd snare wuz gud wit relics. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:15, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Overrated. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:15, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(ECx2)Why not take pets and make it like Iway, only with Sig spamming. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:15, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Because this leaves more corpses lying around. And more pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Golems look cooler (EC) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:17, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:17, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)Pets don't require suicide. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:17, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But they are too bad. Less corpses by far. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:18, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Whu novas and putrids on three necs, just make tainter a hero and give him them. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:19, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Yeye I'll fix this later. I g2g now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:21, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh k, I can fixit for u. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:22, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Recup on tainter is to harsh on energy. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:50, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Fixed the most of the build according to the suggestions given. However the drawing expeller needs some serious rework and I can't really see how to change him. Suggestions appreciated. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :one saccer is enough, also, if you make your tainter a hero you could give him Death Nova instea of giving it to everyone, heroes are godly at using it. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:33, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::The problem is that then you don't have control of the bombing. In this build bombing is used as a tactic and to make all minions go boom at once. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::One necro DNs the golems, then they get bomber, also, on saccer why invest so many atts for the sake of one skill? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:38, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Because it can be used as energy management too? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:40, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Not BiP, BoP, you bomb you ,minion s, why bother healing them? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:45, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Also why withering aura on a golem which needs to be dead anyway? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:50, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Screws up breakpoints. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:51, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Screwes up what? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:03, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Breakpoints - where the green numbers on skills change. ~ [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 12:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ye but whats the point of that skill on a minion which gunna die insta? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:55, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Because depending on the situation you will sometimes let the golems pressure rather then explode. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:46, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You cant lock them on a target, imo, not very usefull. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:47, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::They still lock on to targets, although one of the good things is that they just fool around randomly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:12, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Idk, very conditional, could have done that with infeebling blood much easyer. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:24, 27 April 2008 (EDT) needs Rotting Flesh, for definite disease.--Relyk 23:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :RF isn't really needed. The probablity of someone not hitting ANY of your teammates is very low. Also if their frontline isn't hitting your squishies then that's less damage you have to worry about? idk any melee that won't attack because their afraid of spreading disease >.< Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 23:34, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Also Putrid Flesh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:38, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::drop putrid for mending and change expel into echo and triple spec imo Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 01:47, 6 May 2008 (EDT)